The accident
by XxMiyaxX
Summary: It is shikamaru and Temari's wedding and sasuke meets naruto. the only problem is naruto has a boyfriend already but will that stop sasuke? and if it doesn't what will happen? read and find out. narusasu a little bit of kakairu
1. the beginning and the wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way. Not the show or any of the characters.  
This is my first yaoi story. One of my best friends edited this story. tehe BUNNY'S NOSTRIL!!!!!!!!!!! I tried to keep it as true to character as I could but I kind of suck at writing. Read and review. I will post two chapters but I need 5-10 review in order to post another chapter or two. If there are any errors please let me know so I can fix them.

_"Sasuke!" It was Shikamaru Nara's wedding day and the best man was no where to be found._

_"Sasuke! Where are you? Come on! The wedding is about to start! How troublesome." Sasuke stepped out of a nearby romm. He was wearing a black suit with a dark red tie._

"Chill out. I was just getting dressed." Sasuke could easily see that his friend was very anxious.

"Then couldn't you have at least answered me?" Normally Shikamaru is a calm, laid-back person, but he was about to get married and he was stressed-out. Temari was to be his wife, and Shikamaru wanted to keep her from becoming mad at him. If she got angry, the entire wedding would almost definitely be ruined.

Sasuke looked away from his friend and asked, "Hey-uh-didn't Temari pick any best men?" Shikamaru grinned and let out a little chuckle.

"Yeah, she chose two, actually. Why do you care? On another hunt for a new lover? Heh" Sasuke glared at him, but still turned a faint shade of red. He regretted ever telling Shikamaru that he was more into guys than girls. Girls annoyed him too much, so for now, he had to admit that he was gay.

"Why do you even care about my personal life? Just tell me who they are." Shikamaru just chuckled more. 

"Their names are Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara is Temari's younger brother. Naruto is his boyfriend.

"Oh..." Sasuke was disappointed by this news. Now he didn't have much to look forward to (Me: or did he?? tehe). However, he recognized the name Naruto. Where did he hear that name before? And why did he remember it? Usually Sasuke doesn't listen to people when they talk to him unless they're good friends or are giving important information.

Just then, a pink haired girl entered the room. "Hi, guys."

"Sakura, what do you want? Sasuke had never liked this girl. When they were younger, she was in his team, and she obsessed over him. Sakura would bug him all the time even though he constantly rejected her. That girl never learns. Although she was one of the most annoying girls, Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Sakura looked pretty in her light pink bride's maid's gown.

Sakura turned to Shikamaru. "Temari is ready. Hurry up and go meet Gaara and Naruto. Then the wedding can start."

"Yeah, okay. Where are they?" Shikamaru asked.

"They're all already at the church." The two men started towards the exit, but Sakura pounced on Sasuke, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Sasuke, what do you think of my dress? I picked pink, your favorite color.

"I hate pink. it's ugly. Now get off of me." The rude words got Sakura off. She looked like she was going to cry. Of course, she didn't want to look weak and didn't want her mascara to run, so she didn't. Shikamaru gave Sasuke a quick glare.

"Sakura, don't mind Sasuke, he's just being grumpy today. You look very nice in that dress." The pink-haired girl managed a small smile.

"Thanks Shikamaru, but you should see Temari. She looks so beautiful, and she won't stop talking about you. She's so excited." The groom to be blushed.

"Could you tell her that i love her and that i can't wait?" he asked.

"Sure thing. After all, you are my best friend's husband to be!" Sakura replied. She went into another room in search of something. Sasuke and Shikamaru headed towards the church. When they arrived, many people were already there and the place was getting crowded. Old teachers of the two boys came up to congratulate Shikamaru. Kakashi and Iruka came up together. As they went to talk to others, Sasuke noticed that they were holding hands. He grinned.

Shikamaru led Sasuke to the front of the church, where two young men were chattering, One had bright red hair and a tattoo on his forehead. It said 'love'. Next to him, a blonde was standing with his hands behind his head. The spiky hair seemed out of place and untidy, but the bright blue eyes lit up Sasuke's world. They were full of energy and love.

Without any enthusiasm, but a small grin, Shikamaru introduced Sasuke to Temari's best men. The red head was Gaara, Temari's brother. The blonde was Naruto. After seeing Naruto's face up close, Sasuke knew that he had seen him before. And after shaking Naruto's hand, he knew what he wanted. The only problem was how would he get it?

Shikamaru saw the look of trouble pleasure in his best man's eyes. He murmured, "How troublesome," then said a quick goodbye to Gaara and Naruto. Sasuke seemed surprised when his friend grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. Once they were out of ear shot, Shikamaaru started his lecture.

"Sasuke, I can tell that you see something in Naruto, but please, do us all a favor and leave him alone. He's already taken for now. Don't cause any trouble."

"Hn," Sasuke growled. "Who I like and what i do is none of your damn business." He was pissed that his friend was getting into this, but he still wasn't sure how he'd get Naruto for his own. So for now, Shikamaru didn't have much to worry about.

"Fine. You're my friend, so i won't push this, but heed my warning. If you ruin my wedding I'll never forgive you. Now go get in your place." They all found their positions as friends and family took their seats.

A short while later, music started playing and Temari walked down the aisle. "Wow, isn't she gorgeous?" Shikamaru whispered to Sasuke. But the Uchiha's mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about Naruto and concentrating on keeping calm. No matter what, Sasuke had to refrain from ruining the wedding.


	2. the night

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way. Not the show or any of the characters.  
ok, this is the second chapter of my first yaoi story. Again, one of my best friends edited this story and wrote sort of the whole smut part of the story. She edits my story and I edit her edit basically. Read and review. I need 5-10 review in order to post another chapter or two. If there are any errors please let me know so I can fix them.

_Throughout the entire ceremony, Sasuke didn't pay attention to what was happening. His mind was occupied with thoughts of how he could get Naruto away from Gaara. Little did he know, the blue eyes that he adored were staring at him. They too were thinking of how to get the person they loved.  
After the vows were said and everyone was dancing, Sasuke decided that the time was right for getting Naruto. He hoped that he wasn't too attracted to Gaara. If Naruto caused a commotion, then Shikamaru would kill Sasuke, with Temari's help of course._

Sasuke first wanted to find out how the blonde felt about him. He had seen Naruto looking at him a couple times while the wedding was going on. Once he knew this, then he would take action.  
When Sasuke saw Gaara walk off to talk to his sister he knew that this was his chance to talk to Naruto alone. Quickly, but smoothly, Sasuke approached the blonde.

"Do you have a minute," Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Naruto looked utterly bored. "Hey, you're Sasuke, Shikamaru's friend!" He blushed the slightest bit.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "Look, I'm pretty sure i saw you looking at me a couple of times. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well-uh," Naruto mumbled.

"Do you like me or something?" At this the blonde tured a even more red.

"I-uh...yeah, I guess I do. You must know I like guys "he blabbered. "Cause of Gaara and all. If it's bothering you I can stop-"

Sasuke silenced Naruto with a kiss. When they broke apart the Uchiha's eyes were filled with lust. Naruto was shocked, but his eyes begged for more.

"Wow," was all the blonde could say.

" I can give you more if we go to my place."

"But, how am i supposed to get away from Gaara?"

"Right now he's busy talking. If we leave now he won't notice."

"What about Shikamaru? He's looking right at us."

"Look, I can't take it much longer. I'll deal with him tomorrow." Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led him through the crowd and outside.

"Shit," thought Shikamaru. "I told him not to do this. Naruto is already taken. Damn it, Sasuke!" He had seen the two kisses, and then run out of the building. Shikamaru knew exactly what they were up to. "Should I tell Temari and Gaara? No, it's their problem. They can deal with the consequences of their own actions by themselves." That was his final decision.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto had stopped at a drug store to buy some "supplies". They then went to the Uchiha's house. As soon as they reached the door, Sasuke pulled Naruto inside.

"Come on, Dobe," Sasuke growled. He was in a rush to pounce on the blonde.

"Shut it, Teme." Before either of them could change their mind about what they were in the building and Sasuke had Naruto pinned against the wall.  
He shrugged off coat and threw it across the room. Naruto did likewise. Sasuke stared taking off his tie, but Naruto growled. Naruto took over, so Sasuke started to undress his lover.

Once both of their shirts were thrown on the floor, Sasuke pressed against Naruto. He held the blonde's arms above his head and placed his knee in between his legs. Sasuke raised his knee a little making Naruto groan. He smiled at the noise.

The blonde growled, wanting Sasuke to hurry up. Sasuke licked Naruto's lips, making him want more. Then he pushed forward in a deep hot kiss, sticking his tongue in the blonde's moist cavern.

Sasuke swirled his tongue around, tasting the wonderful taste that was Naruto. Naruto pushed his tongue against Sasuke's. The raven-haired boy retreated from the blonde's mouth and moved to his neck.

He sucked on a patch of tan skin, and then moved downwards, licking the warm skin in his path. He stopped occasionally to leave his mark.

When he came upon a hard nipple, he teased it with his tongue. Naruto moaned in pleasure. Sasuke bit down earning more wonderful noises from the blonde. After awhile the raven-haired boy moved to the other nipple and did the same thing. Then he continued downwards, moving his tongue down sucking on Naruto's skin.

When Sasuke got down to Naruto's pants, he slid his tongue beneath the edge. A warm feeling spread throughout Naruto. Sasuke looked up into bright blue eyes, his own shining with mischief. He looked back down and slid Naruto's pants down, along with his boxers.

Pleasure mixed with the mischief in Sasuke's eyes, while the blonde's reflected nervousness. The raven-haired boy grabbed Naruto's member and squeezed lightly. Naruto gasped.

"Sa-sasuke." Sasuke continued pumping setting a rhythm. Naruto's fingers tangled in dark hair. He was nearly pulling Sasuke's hair out, but the Uchiha didn't seem to care. After a couple minutes, Sasuke let go of Naruto's member. Both of them were obviously disappointed.

Naruto tightened his grip in the raven hair and Sasuke glanced up at him. With a smirk, Sasuke stuck out his tongue. He started slowly moving closer to Naruto's length, but before his tongue could make contact Naruto pushed him away.  
Sasuke looked at him with confusion in his eyes. There was even a tiny hint of anger and worry.  
"I'm s-sorry Sa-sasuke. I just don't think I'm ready for this." Naruto's eyes looked everywhere but at Sasuke, as Sasuke stared straight at Naruto. The raven-haired boy stood up and sighed.

"Fine then. I'm going to go take a shower. You can join me if you want." He knew something like this was going to happen. He went into another room and a couple minutes later the shower could be heard. Naruto put his boxers back on and found the nearest bed.

He laid down, but couldn't get to sleep. The blonde pondered everything that had happened and what would have happened if he had stopped the other eager boy.

Naruto heard the shower turn off and a door open from somewhere close. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, pretending to be asleep. Sasuke walked in a found the blonde 'asleep' in his bed. He crawled up next to the blonde and wrapped himself around the blonde.

Naruto found himself somewhat doing the same thing to Sasuke. It took a long time, but eventually both boys were sound asleep, still cuddling with each other.


End file.
